


Invítalo a salir

by alexavindr (orphan_account), CherikMcbender (SlashShips)



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Moms Texting, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexavindr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/CherikMcbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edie ve a un chico mirándole el trasero a su hijo – y le dice a Erik que lo invite a salir. Como toda buena madre haría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invítalo a salir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Him Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332358) by [alexavindr (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alexavindr). 



> Gracias a la autora que nos permitió traducir este hilarante fic ;) .
> 
> Traducción : Deimar.  
> Edición : Carla  
> Edición Final: Libia.

************“Es el comienzo del último año de secundaria, por supuesto que te voy a llevar.”

Edie reprendió con un manotazo al brazo de su hijo. No sabía de dónde sacó la idea de los cuellos de tortuga, las chaquetas de cuero y pantalones ajustados, pero es casi un adulto, así que le dejara hacer lo que quiera, mientras no sea algo demasiado promiscuo. Y los cuellos de tortuga son completamente lo opuesto a lo promiscuo, así que Edie los permite, incluso si son un poco feos.

 “Pero _no tienes_ que hacerlo.” Erik estacionó el carro y tomó su mochila del asiento trasero. Ha sido la misma desde el séptimo grado; una andrajosa HIGH SIERRA color negro que se ha negado dejar ir. Y Edie lo ha intentado muchas veces, incluso fue tan lejos como para tratar de reemplazarla con una idéntica a mitad de la madrugada, pero Erik aún se resistía. Le devuelve la mirada. “Realmente no importa, de todas formas es solo la escuela. Además, debería estar más preocupado por encontrar un trabajo en lugar de aprender sobre cosas que ya pasaron.”

 

Ella le pegó, de nuevo, mientras él se levantaba del asiento conductor, tuvo la delicadeza de quedarse callado y abrirle la puerta a su madre. “Gracias.”

 

El chico alto asintió con cara de pocos amigos mientras se alejaba caminando. Delante de ellos estaba la escuela, a la que tendría que asistir toda su vida de estudiante, y ambos conocen esos corredores como si fueran las palmas de sus manos. Especialmente Edie quien insistió a Erik que le llevará de recorrido por el lugar, incluso cuando él no conocía el lugar. Fue esencial para ella, a pesar de que no sabía cómo llegaría a utilizar esa información.

 

Ella lo extrañaría y sabía que Erik también, incluso si no lo llegara a admitir ni en un millón de años o el tiempo que tomará en salir una película de Star Wars.

 

Erik ha sido un buen estudiante, constantemente obteniendo al menos una A o B del cuadro de honor —que aparentemente es algo importante, ya que Erik se ha quejado acerca de las personas que reciben un premio sin merecerlo; Edie solamente rueda los ojos , los cuelga en el refrigerador a pesar de todo— y recibiendo mayormente comentarios positivos de los profesores. La mayoría de las veces si se quejan es porque dicen que Erik necesita dejar de debatir en clase mientras están tratando de enseñar. Edie lo regaña por eso, y Erik argumenta que las personas son estúpidas y no se dan cuenta de lo que sale de su boca la mayor parte del tiempo, así que tiene el deber moral de corregirlos.

 

Como sea, es un buen estudiante. Edie está orgullosa sin importar qué, académicamente hablando.

 

“Quiero que hagas más amigos este año,” ordena Edie firmemente mientras caminan por donde vinieron. Erik no ha tenido muchos, o por lo menos, no ha hablado de ellos, y ni hablemos acerca de que ninguno ha llegado a su casa, excepto por Azazel en tercer grado. Edie sabe que Erik no es solitario, pero simplemente no tiene muchas personas con las que hable de manera constante. Quizás es una elección que él hizo, pero Edie está harta de verlo llegar a casa y retraerse en su habitación solo para leer y… no esta realmente segura que más hace.

 

No parece hacer ninguna otra cosa aparte de las tareas escolares, no realmente. Debió haber insistido más sobre el fútbol. Erik probablemente hubiera sido bueno en ello, si hubiera decidido intentar con más ganas cuando era pequeño.

 

“Muy bien mamá lo intentaré,” gruñó. Miró hacia la puerta principal y suspiró mientras sonreía ligeramente. “Bueno, aquí estoy.”

 

Edie soltó una risita y jaló a su hijo para darle un fuerte abrazo, recargando su barbilla en su hombro y envolviendolo con sus brazos por la cintura. Está muy _delgado,_ Edie y Jakob insistían en que comiera, mientras él sólo jugueteaba con la comida como pajarito. Edie juraba que estaba criando a un esqueleto en lugar de un chico.

 

Mientras ella cuela su mano en su cabello para revolverlo —lo cual molesta a Erik más que nada en el mundo, y por lo cual Edie lo hace—, observa a un chico acercarse por detrás de Erik. Es bajito, vestido con pantalones ajustados y una cazadora, con un despeinado cabello castaño y pecas. Es _adorable_ , como una muñeca o princesa de Disney. Edie piensa por un momento en acercarse y pellizcarle las mejillas. (Es una  _madre_. Es un instinto natural.)

 

Entonces Edie se da cuenta de otra cosa sobre el chico. Los ojos azules del muchacho parecen atravesar hacia un punto cercano, una ceja se levanta con curiosidad. Ella sigue la línea de la mirada, solo para darse cuenta que está _observando detenidamente el trasero de Erik._

 

Ella reprime una risa en el hombro de Erik y esta sale como si estornudara.

 

Nunca en su vida creyó poder ser testigo de ver a alguien hacerle un chequeo a su hijo. No porque creyera que Erik no era atractivo —maldición—, Edie pensaba que su hijo era probablemente una de las personas más apuestas que haya conocido. Quizás ella lo habría creído aún más si el chico hubiera estado viendo el rostro de Erik , en lugar de su zona baja. Honestamente, nunca pensó en mirar, aunque siendo su madre sabía que _podía_ , pero no lo hizo. Y aparentemente ,también tenía un atractivo trasero.

 

Quién lo hubiera pensado.

 

“¿Qué?“ Erik preguntó, separándose. Su flequillo colgaba sobre su rostro, producto de las caricias de su madre, sus ojos eran inquisitivos. Edie miró al chico subir las escaleras y unirse a una hermosa chica rubia en una animada charla, sin entrar a la escuela. Erik miró cuidadosamente alrededor tratando de adivinar lo que ella observaba. “Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?”.

 

Edie sonrió. “¿Ves a aquel chico por allá? ¿Cabello castaño, chaqueta North Face?”, Erik asintió. Edie tomó una profunda bocanada, tratando de no reírse. “Te estaba viendo el trasero”.

 

A Edie siempre, _siempre_ le sorprende ver cómo los ojos de su hijo se abren ante el shock. Ya sea porque algo lo ofende, un evento que no puede creer que está ocurriendo o en este caso, su cerebro tratando de registrar algo que su madre dijo y que él nunca creyó escuchar de su boca. Nunca falla. Sus labios formaron una línea y sus pupilas se contrajeron como pequeños puntos negros mientras su mente trataba de mantenerse en este mundo.

 

“Mamá,” finalmente susurró, escandalizado. Él evitó la mirada de su madre por completo mientras la oía reír.

 

“Bueno, lo estaba.” Las mejillas de Erik quemaban y las puntas de sus orejas se tornaron rosas. Muy dentro de ella Edie se alegra de haberlo criado para darle importancia acerca de este tipo de cosas, por qué si no lo hubiera hecho estaría preocupada acerca de lo que su hijo podría encontrar como inapropiado. “¿Lo conoces?”.

 

“ _¡Já!_ ” su hijo murmuró. Sus ojos viajaron de vuelta al chico, quién tenía la cabeza hacia atrás debido a la risa, el sonido era melodioso incluso hasta donde ellos estaban.

 

(En la maternal opinion de Edie, la mirada del chico esta demasiado tiempo en contacto con su hijo. Pero desde el punto de vista de No-quiero-que-mi-hijo-muera-solo, esa es una buena señal.)

 

“Bueno, deberías invitarlo a salir.” Edie tocó la mano de Erik, y le devolvió su atención hacia ella. Abrió la boca con sorpresa, su expresión era tan dulcemente inocente que a Edie le dolió el corazón. Ella sonrió. “Te dije que hicieras nuevos amigos”. 

“Sí, dijiste _amigos_ , como un platónico ,hablemos-sobre-cosas-de-la-escuela, no… _novios_ ,” Erik murmuró. Edie rodó los ojos. Como si Erik hubiera estado alguna vez interesado en las mujeres. Ella sabía que desde la primera vez que le dijo a su padre que dejara de ver Fox News y sus inexactos reportes a las doce, con una copia de _Una arruga en el tiempo_ , que él nunca conseguiría una esposa. Un esposo, quizás. Si es que los hombres tenían la capacidad como un chico cómo Erik. Pero nada de chicas, Edie sabía eso con seguridad.

“Como tú lo prefieras,” Río Edie. Además, a los diecisiete años, Erik debería tener por lo menos _una_ relación romántica. Preferentemente eso tendría que ser luego o durante alguna amistad cercana, pero Edie no podía ser quién eligiera todo el tiempo. “Ve y _habla_ con él al menos, _Schatz_ **_*_ ** _._ ”

 

“No lo conozco _tan_ bien,” protestó por lo bajo, restregó su tenis contra el suelo. Se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación –extrañamente tímido—. ¿Qué hacía a este chico diferente de cualquier otro tema con el que Erik no estuviera de acuerdo? Normalmente Erik hubiera echado la cabeza hacia atrás por sugerir tal cosa, pero ahora estaba actuando dócil, como un niño que es atrapado haciendo algo incorrecto.

 

Ella besó gentilmente su sonrojada mejilla. “Bueno, invitarlo por verte el _Arsch_ **_**_ ** ; podría ser el comienzo de una adorable conversación.”

 

“Qué— _¡No!_ ” Exclamó Erik. Edie jaló su horrorizado hijo en otro abrazo, riendo sobre su hombro. Oh, definitivamente va a extrañar esos días en los que tenía poder sobre él. Legalmente al menos. Ella siempre controlará a Erik, no puede huir de sus abrazos sin alguna consecuencia que puede sentenciar con todo el poder de la ley. Lo estruja por los lados y murmura con satisfacción. Cuando lo vuelve a mirarlo, sus ojos están llenos de cariño “ _Ich liebe dich_ **_***_ ** mamá.”

 

“Ich liebe dich _auch_ **_****_ ** Erik” Responde ella de manera cálida. Erik sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras principales. Edie no puede dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, porque es su madre después de todo. “¡Invitalo!”

 

“¡Vete a casa!” Grita Erik en respuesta, aunque hay una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo hace.

 

Edie mueve sus manos en despedida y con una sonrisa, de regreso al estacionamiento , entra al asiento conductor con un suspiro. Deja su cabeza recargada en el cabezal del respaldo y cierra los ojos. Su hijo es casi un adulto. Su palabra clave _siempre_ será “casi”. Escenas de sus recuerdos con Erik, _casi_ todas cariñosas, aparecen en su mente. No hay nadie más a quien hubiera preferido de hijo. Es listo,amable—la mayoría del tiempo—divertido y es genuinamente _de buen corazón_. Edie desearía poder clonarlo y quedarse por lo menos con uno—o dos, quizás tres—de ellos para siempre.

 

Justamente cuando está por arrancar el auto, su celular vibra con un mensaje.

 

**Erik: (2) Mensajes**

**_MAMÁ, EL SE SIENTA A MI LADO EN INGLÉS_ **

 

Hay una foto del chico, obviamente tomada con parte de su mano para que el otro no se dé cuenta, pero es sin lugar a dudas el mismo niño que antes había estado mirando el trasero a Erik. Edie casi tira su teléfono mientras se dobla de la risa, recuperando la suficiente compostura para responderle: **_¡Invitalo Erik! ;DD_ **

**__________________________________________________________________** ****  


**_[ *Cariño, **Trasero, ***Te amo, ****Yo también te amo ]_ **


End file.
